


Calm Him Down

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, M/M, and things, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's nervous about performing, so Harry calms him down (with a blowjob).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Him Down

“Holy fucking shit, there are thousands of people out there!” Harry yells as he comes back into the dressing room where Liam, Zayn, Louis and Niall are all nervously waiting for their cue to get on stage. “Literally, thousands! I’ve never seen so many people in my life! And they’re all here to see us. Us!” Harry says, his cheeks red as he smiles wide.

“Harry, shut up.” Zayn says, getting up from where he was sitting on the couch to walk towards the door and push past Harry. “I’m going out for a smoke.” Zayn mumbles before disappearing down out the door and down the corridor. Harry shrugs and looks at Niall, smiling even wider. Niall manages a weak smile back before he looks away from Harry to focus on the wall, trying his hardest to rid his body of nerves.

“I’m going to go with Zayn.” Liam declares; pushing off of the wall he was leaning on to walk past Harry as well. Harry looks behind him for a moment to watch Liam go before he looks back in the room.

“It’s the first night of the tour, our tour, why are you guys so gloomy? Cheer up, buttercup, let’s get rowdy!” Harry says, which only makes Louis sigh and roll his eyes. Niall laughs a little bit, but then he actually comprehends what Harry’s saying, and a new wave of nerves roll in. Niall really, really doesn’t want to fuck up, and Harry is only intensifying his dread.

“Be quiet, Harry, you’re going to give Niall a goddamned heart attack.” Louis says, glancing behind him to look at Niall before he gets up and walks out of the dressing room as well. Harry looks away from where he’d been watching Louis to look at Niall, who’s still intently focused on the wall. Harry walks towards Niall until he’s stood directly in front of him, blocking the blonde’s view of the wall.

“Are you nervous?” Harry asks as Niall’s blue eyes slowly focus on Harry’s figure. Harry knows it’s a stupid question, and by the way Niall’s eyes narrow, Niall thinks so too. “Let me rephrase. What are you nervous about?”

“I don’t want to fuck up the words.” Niall mumbles, looking down at his feet almost immediately. Harry thinks Niall is possibly the cutest thing he’s ever seen, but he keeps his cool and simply drops to his knees in front of the older boy. Niall’s eyebrows furrow as he looks down at Harry curiously, only to rise almost comically when Harry begins to undo the button and zip of Niall’s stage pants. “What are you doing?” Niall gasps, even though he can’t bring himself to pull away from Harry.

“I’m calming you down.” Harry replies, pushing Niall’s pants down mid-thigh. “Helping out a friend, if you will.” Harry glances up as he hooks his fingers under the waistband of Niall’s black boxers. “I’ll stop if you want me to, but I really think getting you off will calm you down.” Harry says, pressing a kiss to Niall’s left thigh. “But say the word, and I’ll stop.”

“He-Help me.” Niall whimpers, jerking his hips forward slightly, searching for any sort of friction. Niall honestly didn’t notice how hard he was, or that he was hard at all, until Harry got on his knees. Neither boy comments on the wide open door about 10 feet away from them, and Niall silently thanks the stars for sending him such an amazing friend. Harry grins up at the blonde and pulls Niall’s boxers down, watching as Niall’s cock bobs free, long and thick and red and glistening at the tip. Harry takes the head of Niall’s dick into his mouth before sucking hard, relishing in the way Niall’s knees automatically buckle. The other boy has to slam himself up against the wall behind him to regain his balance, groaning and swearing along the way.

“We don’t have a lot of time, so I want you to fuck my mouth until you come. Can you do that?” Harry asks after pulling off of Niall’s prick with a soft pop. “I’m here for you to use me.” Harry says.

“I’ll take care of you later?” Niall says, and both boys that’s not really an offer, it’s more a promise. Harry only readjusts his position and opens his mouth wide, ready for Niall. Niall reaches forward and tangles his finger in Harry’s hair, lifting his hips off of the wall behind him before thrusting, hard, into Harry’s mouth. Harry gags as Niall pushes himself farther and farther into Harry’s mouth, but Harry quickly learns better and relaxes his throat enough to let Niall through. Niall moans, just enjoying the wet warmth of Harry’s mouth around him, pushing and pulling Harry’s head as he pleases, chasing his orgasm.

Harry looks up at Niall through wide watery green eyes, completely calm and trusting. Niall looks down at Harry and feels himself get even closer, his orgasm beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach. Niall tips his head back and rests it against the wall, his cheeks red and his mouth wide open, broken husky whimpers and moans falling out. Harry thinks Niall looks beautiful like this, blissed out with a thin sheet of sweat beginning to cover his body and make his floppy yellow fringe stick to his forehead. Niall slowly blinks, his usually bright blue eyes dark and filled with pure want. It only takes one more glance down at Harry’s beautiful mouth, stretched obscenely around Niall’s cock and a few more thrusts into Harry’s mouth before Niall’s coming with a cry, down Harry’s throat. Niall’s hips twitch, his cock pulses, and a continuous stream of Harry’s name comes out of Niall’s lungs. When Niall’s grip in Harry’s hair loosens and Harry’s satisfied that Niall’s finished, he slowly pulls off of Niall. Harry licks his lips and slowly gets to his feet before surging forward and pressing his lips against Niall’s. A few moments later, Harry pulls away from Niall to look him in his eyes.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/45111298623/title-calm-him-down-pairing-narry-niall) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
